A Fool's Daughter
by blue-and-blue-and-black
Summary: Let's put it this way. Cicero did not know he was a father.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, been obsessed a bit with Cicero and his past life and such. Decided to write a story of my own. Alright, not with the original story line. I just enjoyed ruining a wedding, like any Dark Brotherhood member. Heh heh, Hail Sithis! Anyways, a little story line is added. And the character's name is not mentioned yet. I will get to that in later chapters, which will come soon. That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Madness is merry and merriment's might, when the jester comes calling, his knife in the night…"_

Not a backstabber. No no no. I prefer to shoot an arrow into the heart of my enemies. My…victims. I let out a breath and let my steel arrow fly. Into the heart of the newly wed bride. Her white wedding gown was tremendously improved with the scarlet stains. I heard a cry.

"The bride has been murdered!" I couldn't restrain the mad laugh building up inside me. I stood up, where everyone could see.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed loudly and everyone fell silent. Finally, they found me. An Imperial solider yelled out.  
"The murderer! Archers!" I smiled beneath my mask. I called out.  
"This is gonna be FUN!" ending with another mad laugh, I dodged an arrow. Oh how death lightened the spirits. A true daughter of the Unholy Matron, the Night Mother. I watched as the guards ran to get me, and I snapped out of my ecstasy. I jumped and ran. Despite the craziness after a kill, I became a normal, 16 year old girl fearing for her life. It's weird how my mind could bounce from blood thirsty lunatic to normal. It was…madness.  
I ran down the steps I had climbed to get a view of the bride from above. Through the streets, I ran. People exclaiming in fear. The clatter of the guards' armored boots behind me. The sound of arrows whizzing by my head. I won't forget it, for I felt the pain of an arrow inside me for the first time in my life. I had been in the Brotherhood for as long as I could remember, being raised by Nazir. I had to have been skilled, because I had been doing contracts since the age of 13, and never had I experienced major injury. Veezara was a blessing from Sithis himself. He ran up to me, sword unsheathed, the Argonian frantically told me to go, and that he'd take care of them. I mounted Shadowmere. Blood still spilled from me. I gulped down a healing potion and it rendered the bleeding. At least for today. It was a long way to Falkreath, and I couldn't stop.  
"Go Shadowmere, fast. I've been injured." The horse was not dull, and understood completely, as if I was speaking to another human. An assassin himself. He ran in the direction of the sanctuary.  
Three? Possibly four days? Each day I had to take a healing potion to avoid bleeding out. I didn't know what to do. The arrow was still lodged inside of me. The healing potions kept me alive. I was down to my last one. I guess Shadowmere sensed my weakness, for he ran faster. At least, I never knew he could move so fast. I suppose a creature from the Void has no limit. Yet, he still breathed heavily, and saliva oozed from his mouth. The glowing red eyes full of determination.  
When we turned on the path to the sanctuary, I felt the energy suddenly fall away from me. Falling off Shadowmere as I tried to dismount, I crawled to the Black door. I managed to push it open. I braced myself against the wall and attempted to stand. With my hands pressed against the cold stone, I worked my way down the steps. At the end, I lost all strength, and I fell. I felt the laughter build up again. How could something so scary be so funny? As I lost consciousness, I heard my laughter echo back at me, and in my mind, in the darkness, another laughed with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I could have done a lot better with this chapter...it may be a little rushed? Anyway, I will try harder next chapter. **

**By the way, listen to 'Man Who Sold The World' covered by Nirvana, my favorite band. :P I listened to it as I wrote most of this, even though it doesn't really go along. **

**Skyrim doesn't belong to me..I just wish I lived there. :( *sob***

**Reviews are always appreciated. That is all.**

* * *

**We passed upon the stair**

**We spoke of was and when**

**Although I wasn't there**

**He said I was his friend**

**Which came as a surprise**

**I spoke into his eyes**

**I thought you died alone**

**A long long time ago**

**Oh no, not me**

**We never lost control**

**You're face to face**

**With the man who sold the world**

* * *

"Maleficent?" I woke to my name being called. I recognized the voice as Nazir's.

"Yes?" I said reluctantly opening my eyes.

"The Night Mother is here. So is the Keeper."

"How long have I been asleep?" was all I said, ignoring his statement.

"Two days. We heard the…laughing…and found you laying at the bottom of the stairs. You'd been shot by an arrow…" It all came back to me. I sighed and turned on my side, back to Nazir, but I instantly regretted it once I felt the pain in my back radiate throughout my entire form.

"Maleficent, the 16 year old female assassin, almost killed." I voiced aloud. Fool. Such a fool. After a moment of silence, Nazir chuckled.

"We heard you gave quite a show. 'Manic laughter filled the courtyard, and everyone looked up to see a dark figure silhouetted against the setting sun.'" he smiled.

"I gave myself away. I almost got myself killed. The laughter Nazir…the voice. I'm…mad!"

"No, just…eccentric." he said reassuringly.

"That's just the polite way of saying it…" at this, he sighed. After some silence, he again spoke.

"Come meet the Keeper, Maleficent." he said, then he left me.

I put on my Brotherhood armor, which was now clean. My back hurt, so I drank a Healing potion, and it, almost instantly, made the pain go away. I was about to walk down the steps, when I heard a threat from Astrid's stupid werewolf husband, who called me Beef Roast, of all things! Somehow, this made my blood boil and I called out.

"Put a leash on your dog, Astrid!" I said. In defense of our visitor. He wouldn't talk like that to anyone else in the Sanctuary. Then I heard it. Faintly. Laughter.

"Who gave you permission to speak to me that way?" She hissed back. It was Nazir who spoke next.

"Both of you, calm down."

"They should just leave!"

"I am your leader! My word is law!" Astrid called out. I saw red. I pulled my dagger from it's sheath and the laughter built up again.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Astrid said sarcastically. I briskly walked to her, amazingly she didn't move back, but I did see a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Twice. Just to make sure." I gripped the handle of the dagger so tightly my knuckles must have turned white.

"You're mad!" she exclaimed in my face. The manic laughter spilled from me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mad? Me? That's…insane." Oh yes, the thought of death did lighten the spirits. The color of red did make one thirst.

"Maleficent!" Nazir called my name. I turned to him. Laughter died, and I came to my senses again as Maleficent, the 16 year old girl assassin. Behind him was a stranger. I couldn't make him out, but I knew he was there. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I needed to get away.

"I'm going for a ride." I said storming out the sanctuary. I jumped on the back of Shadowmere, and we went.

I did not return until dusk. I entered the sanctuary and as I passed the dining area, I heard frantic whispers, and stopped to listen.

"She's just like him Nazir!" the voice was Babette's. The vampire child, well, 300 year old child.

"It makes sense. She's his anyway." That was Nazir. Who's his? What were they talking about?

"We should tell them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's not ready yet. She'll be angry."

"You don't know that."

"I know her well enough to be cautious." They were most likely talking about me. Tired of listening to things being said about me in hushed voices, I continued down the ramp to them and called out.

"What's for dinner?"

"Venison. Do you mind getting our visitor to join us? He's had a long journey. He's probably starving. " Babette said, as if the conversation I had overheard never happened.

"Sure. Where's his room?"

"When you go into the room reserved for the Night Mother, his room entrance is in the back of the room to the left."

"Thanks." I said, then made my way to the Night Mother's room.

As I entered the Keeper's bedroom, I immediately noticed the journals laying around, because that was basically the only things in the room. Other than a few bookshelves, a table, and a single bed, the room was, empty and lacked personality. While my room was messy, with weapons laying around, and my own personal journals, along with stories I've written when there were no contracts. On my walls were pictures of my…artwork…if you could call it such. Violet red and black paints made from a variety of berries splashed on paper. The art of a murderer. Another unique thing about my room was that it locked from the outside…you know, to make sure that when I went crazy, I didn't escape. Thanks Astrid.  
I picked up a journal and examined the leather. It was worn. I had no intention of reading the Keeper's personal journals, so I laid the book down. I then heard the door open behind me, and I quickly turned around.

"What are you doing in Cicero's room?" the jester asked accusation obvious in his tone. Eyes narrowed. When I fully turned, his eyes widened a bit more. And a smile spread across his face. I felt awkward, because it was like he told a joke that only he heard. I tried to get to the point.

"Well, uh…" I stumbled. Cicero's smile disappeared and was replaced with thoughtful curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Come to dinner." I said and quickly pushed passed him to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! YAY! I can't say I'm that happy about how this turned out though...And if I spelled any names wrong, or anything for that matter, I apologize. This will jump from Maleficent's point of view to Cicero's, and I had a problem with trying to figure out if Cicero's unspoken feelings should be in third person or not. They are not, in this particular chapter, but I'd appreciate advice on that. :) **

**I'm gonna start trying to post song lyrics or poems or even quotes from Cicero that go along. I just think it adds a little...glitter. :)**

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! (Thanks for the reviews! :D They make my day)**

**That is all. **

* * *

**She's the Keeper of the madness deriving from within,**

**She's the Listener of the laughter silenced by sin,**

**Her lost father was damaged and portrayed as delirious,**

**His animus soul renders the mania beneath the mist.**

**-A dear friend, who is an amazing musician and poet.**

* * *

I sat at the end of the long table, alone, as usual. I was always alone. Poking at the cut of meat in front of me. Cicero came into the dining room, humming to himself. He then sat in front of me. I was almost tempted to move when the jester began to speak.

"Cicero didn't catch your name?" the statement was more of a question.

"It's-." I was interrupted by Arbjorn.

"Her name's Beef Roast the Mad." he said, getting a look from Astrid and a chuckle from Festus, the old cranky wizard.

"I don't believe I'm hungry anymore." I got up and left. I went into my room and scribbled on paper. I had been avoiding dinners often for this reason. Every meal, in fact. I had been losing a lot of weight lately.

* * *

I remembered Babette and Nazir from years ago when he first came to this sanctuary. Many many many years ago. Twenty? I remembered because I fell in love with an assassin here. I could only visit so often, maybe twice a year. She discovered the Dawnstar sanctuary, and decided to help new recruits get the place running properly again. I remained faithful to the woman assassin until she died when the Dawnstar sanctuary was invaded, the reason for it being abandoned, the reason for poor Cicero to stay there first before coming here. Memories were warm enough, but I was sad at the death of my beloved. I remembered the warm feelings and happiness she brought me, but poor, sweet Cicero cannot remember her name! The young member of this Brotherhood looks much like her. But she had red hair, much like mine, while my Love had dark hair. When I found her in my room and she turned around, I swore that he saw her again, my love. But, she was dead.

"So, Cicero, how was the journey getting here?" Astrid asked. Astrid who thought she was leader. Astrid, the pretender.

"Oh! Cicero was delayed by damage to my carriage! Oh but poor Cicero managed, he did." Mother and I had gotten stuck north of Whitewatch tower. And the ignorant farmer refused to help, poor, sweet, Cicero.

"Well, we're glad that the Night Mother is here now."

"Oh! Cicero just remembered! The Night Mother needs tending to!" with that, I got up and left to the Night Mother's chambers.

* * *

I laid on my bed, busy reading The Real Barenziah volume one. I then heard the humming coming down the hallway. I hoped Cicero wouldn't notice me. But he did, and he stopped humming.

"Cicero still never got your name." he called out.

"Maleficent."

"It's good to meet you Maleficent!" then he looked around, and in a softer tone he spoke again. "Follow me." and a smile spread across his face. He wasn't a large man, so I didn't think it would be such a danger. Besides, he was different. I got up from my bed and met him in the hallway. He lead me to his room.

"Why are we in here?" I asked. Then I heard the door shut behind me. That's when I almost panicked. I reached for my dagger, but grasped nothing but air. I forgot I had laid it on my nightstand. Cicero smiled at me, and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me towards his bed.

"Stop." I said, my voice cracking under intense fear. But he kept pulling. Not exactly harshly, but, he did want me to move. I took a step forward. He let go and kneeled down in front of the bed, and began searching under his bed for something. He pulled out a bag, took out a sweet roll, and tossed it to me. I let out a breath. How long had I been holding it?

"Cicero doesn't want anyone to know about his cache of sweet rolls." he said giggling. I sat at the table, tore the treat in half, and offered it to Cicero. He gladly accepted, not knowing this act was to see if he'd had poisoned it. Apparently not, because he ate it in a few bites. I began working on my own, not realizing how hungry I really was. Within a minute, I was finished. Cicero watched thoughtfully.

"Sweet Cicero knew young Maleficent was hungry." he said. Offering a small smile that oddly seemed more genuine than the creepy grins.

"Thank you." was all I said. After a few moments of silence, I excused myself and left to my room.

* * *

As I was getting ready for bed, checking on Mother, changing into night clothes, and retiring myself to my room, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and to my surprise, Nazir and Babette stood in the hallway. Before I knew it, they were locking the door behind them.

"Cicero, we have something to tell you." Babette said, looking up at the Redguard.

"I told you I'd come with you, not get involved!" he shot at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Cicero, sit." I did as I was told, as humble Cicero always did. I sat, looking at Babette, then up at Nazir who shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Cicero is confused."

"Do you remember the woman assassin, Orianna?" Babette asked. I smiled at the thought of her. I remembered her name now.

"Cicero remembers." Babette again looked up at Nazir who sighed.

"Orianna is Maleficent's true mother." he said bluntly. My heart dropped. What did this have to do with poor Cicero? Babette continued with his statement.

"And you're her father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. As for last chapter, sorry for the rush. I'm trying to work on that. **

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. (Thanks guys!)**

**I don't have a poem or any song lyrics or quotes for this one.**

**That is all.**

* * *

Maybe for the first time in his life, Cicero had nothing to say. Babette stared into is wide, amber eyes. Slowly, they began to go back to normal. Maybe for the first time in his life, Cicero was surprised. Truly surprised. Dumbfounded. He continued to stay silent. Then, out of nowhere, manic laughter filled the room. The jester found himself holding his side and in the floor. Babette's eyes flashed in frustration.

"This is not a joke, Cicero!" Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood, still giggling.

"Oh of course it is! You jest with poor Cicero! Very good, very good!"

"We aren't kidding, Fool! See, Babette, he can't take anything seriously! And he's only just gotten here!" Nazir glared down at the unchild.

"I thought that if we told him, he could help her!" Babette's voice rose above Cicero's nonstop giggling. He was in his own little world as they argued.

"Babette, he's MAD!" Nazir shot back.

"He wasn't this bad the first time we met!"  
Then, there was a pounding on the door. Everyone fell silent.

* * *

I woke up to yelling and laughter. I was so tired. This made me so angry. I got out of bed, and walked to the source of the noise. By Sithis, it had to be Cicero's room. Either way, I would kill them and silence them forever, or scare them to Oblivion and back. The laughter again. Faintly echoing in my head. I pounding hard on the iron door with my fist, trying to drown it out. Whoever was inside, fell silent. My hand began to ache. The door opened, and inside were Cicero, Babette, and Nazir. Cicero. The very sight of him grinning and laughing over some unheard joke made me go insane with anger. Maleficent. Maleficent the angry. Maleficent the insane. Laughter. Laughter triggering laughter. Echoing, bouncing off the walls of my skull.  
Cicero. Cicero, Cicero, Cicero. Why did the name trouble me so? Laughing laughing laughing. The damned jester was just too merry! Picking up a dagger laying on the table, I ran it across my hand. I was rewarded with the sting of a blade and the crimson of my blood. Sharp. Laughter. Again, the laughter! It started as a small giggle, but of course, the insane laughter, spilled from me. Drowning out the laughing in my head. In my head in my head. The jester had to die. Die die die! I lunged for him. He was quick. Dodging and giggling. Anger coursed through my hot veins and I saw the color of blood. I imagined painting with the jesters blood. Lining my walls with the last remains of the damned merriment of the jester! Lunging again, but to no avail, I threw the blade at him. Nazir called out to me, as did Babette. My name would not cease my anger this time. The jester would die this night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this chapter is also a bit short. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. :) **

**Skyrim=Bethesda, blah blah blah you know the drill.**

**Reviews appreciated as always! (Again, thanks so much! You keep me writing!)**

**That is all.**

* * *

**I push my fingers into my eyes**

**It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache**

**But it's made of all the things I have to take**

**Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside**

**If the pain goes on,**

**I'm not gonna make it!**

**All I've got...all I've got is insane...**

**All I've got...all I've got is insane...**

**All I've got...all I've got is insane!**

**All I've got...all I've got is insane!**

**-Duality by Slipknot**

* * *

Cicero dodged my knife throw attempt and it hit the wall and clattered to the floor. Having no weapon, anger blinded and insane, I threw myself at Cicero, causing us both to fall to the cold stone floor. I would strangle him. Yes, wrap my hands around his throat and watch him struggle for breath as his life drained away. I could already imagine the satisfaction of feeling his neck in my hands, squeezing hard and closing off his airways. Or, was I already doing it? Was I killing him? Was my fantasy other's reality? Or was my reality real? Was my fantasy, fantasy? I was hulled off Cicero, strong hands grabbed the back of my neck, and nothing was reality.

* * *

Babette kneeled down next to Cicero. She examine his neck carefully. Dark bruises had already developed. He was still fighting for air, with amber eyes wide and full of fear. The jester wasn't laughing. Nazir picked Maleficent's limp body up and took her to her cluttered room. He laid her on the bed, and he had never had to before, but he locked the door after he shut it. Something had triggered complete lunacy in her, but neither of them knew what.

* * *

For days, I never left my room. I tried. Astrid kept it locked from the outside longer than Nazir anticipated. She said she couldn't risk me hurting anyone else. But, I knew it was an excuse to get me out of the way. It had been three days locked in my room. I paced from one side to the other. I ran out of ink to write, ran out of songs to sing, I had nothing. I pounded my fists on the door until someone came, and by then, I was sure I had broken them.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed at the door. Astrid's voice, full of pleasure at my position, floated calmly through the iron. I could hear the smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, Maleficent, but we cannot risk it."

"I'LL KILL YOU! WHENEVER I GET OUT, AND I WILL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! RUN! RUN, ASTRID, RUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I smiled to myself at the thought of killing her. Oh, how I'd make it slow. I'd cherish each wail of intense pain. I'd cut off her fingers and toes, then maybe an arm or leg, then the tongue would go, and then the eyes! I laughed. I laughed and laughed. Until it just, went away.  
I sat in the middle of my bedroom floor. Face in my palms. Weak from hunger and thirst. Weak from intense anger. Weak from madness. A knock came. On my door. I didn't look up, I didn't say anything. Tongue dry as tundra cotton, I could barely speak. Besides, my mind could've played tricks on me. Then it came again. I cleared my throat as best as I could, and I spoke.

"Yes?"

"You're awake! I'm getting you out!" the voice was Babette's. My unchild savior. I rushed to the door despite my current state.

"Please. Hungry…thirsty." The door opened and I instantly fell to my knees and held the 300 year old vampire girl in a tight hug.

"Thank Sithis.." I breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking longer than usual. I've been having real life troubles for a while now. Especially with school. This probably isn't the best chapter ever. And, I did want to make it clear that Maleficent isn't ENTIRELY mad. At least, that's how I'm trying to portray it. **

**Reviews always appreciated. (Thanks.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Babette and I snuck into her room where she gave me water and food, which I consumed quickly. Babette intently watched me. Finally, when I finished, she spoke.

"I think I know what's causing your…mental breakdowns." I shot daggers at her.

"Maleficent, don't give me that look. You know what's been going on. Usually it was merely the excitement of an assassination that threw you into manic madness. Now, it's more frequent. And, I think it's because of Cicero."

"No kidding, you dull minded spawn of-" I was interrupted by the glare of black eyes. I tried to relax. "Yes, I know. There's something about him." I said without so much venom. She thoughtfully nodded. She knew something.

"Yes, so, I think you should leave. Leave tonight, leave on Shadowmere. Astrid won't even know he's missing." My eyes widened in shock. I could feel the surprise at her statement seeping into my expression. Yet, there was logic to the idea.

"I don't know…this is all I've ever known, Babette. What about Nazir? He's been like a father to me my whole life…" I thought about all the wrong I had done, and how much of a burden I must've been because of my insanity. Poor Nazir. Poor Cicero. My poor brothers and sisters of the Brotherhood. The only ones I did not feel sympathy for were The Dog and Astrid.

"I'll go." I finally said after some silence. Then another thought hit me.

"But what if I…?" I didn't even need to finish. Babette knew.

"It won't happen unless your fighting. I'm almost completely sure. Just stay away from drunkards and brawls." She offered a small smile which I returned.  
I packed potions, my bow, a quiver of arrows, food, drink, and extra armor and clothes. I mounted Shadowmere, pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, and rode North.

I dismounted Shadowmere and fell to the ground. The gates were just a few feet away. I got to my feet and stumbled blindly in the pouring rain. I coughed harshly, and my chest caught on fire. I put my hand onto my chest and started chuckling. This hurt. I finally reached the gates of a city unknown to me. I looked from one guard to the other and again stumbled against the wind and rain. I cough and grunted in pain. A guard approached me.

"Are you alright-?" I coughed again, only now blood splattered on his helmet. I grunted again and grabbed my chest. I fell to my knees. Then on my back. Then I remember the darkness.

I woke laying in a bed. Not my bed. I pulled the fur covers off only to find I was in nothing but my underclothes. I looked around, spotting a shirt, pants, and boots. Surely the owner of the place wouldn't mind. I got dressed in the somewhat over sized clothing. I opened the door and stepped into what looked like a shop. There were alchemy components on the counter along with potions. I took another step, and I spotted a woman sitting in a chair near the door. At the sight of me, she quickly stood.

"You're awake!" She walked over to me and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"…no fever…" she said under her breath, apparently talking to herself. Then she pressed her ear against my chest. She was obviously a healer of some kind. Not by magic, though. She must've used her own brewed potions.

"How long has it been?" I asked quietly.

"Two days." she replied. "You had gotten a nasty cough, probably from the rain and cold and lack of rest when traveling."

"Where am I?"

"Whiterun." Whiterun, eh? I had heard of the Companions of Whiterun. And how, honorable they were.

"My things?" I inquired. The woman pointed to the room I had come out of.

"In the chest."

Once I gathered my things, and prepared to leave, the shopkeeper stopped me.

"Make sure to come back every so often so I can see how you're doing." I nodded and left. Once my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, I approached a guard and asked where the nearest Inn was.

"There. The Bannered Mare." he said in a thick accent, pointing to a rather large building very close by. I had brought no coin with me when I left. I knew the inn keeper would know of some work to do. I entered, and was warmly greeted. I went to the counter.

"I'm looking for work." I said quietly. She eyed me curiously and intently.

"Well, you could always chop up some wood for me, but…" She narrowed her eyes as if she was searching for something.

"…There's something very different about you. You should check up at Jorrvaskr and speak with the Harbinger, Kodlak. He's very wise." She said, offering a small smile. I was slightly surprised at her suggestion. The Companions? Well, I suppose it's worth a try.

* * *

**Okay, this particular story is done. I will make a sequel soon. So keep an eye out. I just figured it was moving away from the whole summary and stuff, but I will get back to the original summary. This is turning out to be bigger than anticipated. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
